Is ${883275}$ divisible by $3$ ?
A number is divisible by $3$ if the sum of its digits is divisible by $3$ . [ Why? First, we can break the number up by place value: $ \begin{eqnarray} {883275}= &&{8}\cdot100000+ \\&&{8}\cdot10000+ \\&&{3}\cdot1000+ \\&&{2}\cdot100+ \\&&{7}\cdot10+ \\&&{5}\cdot1 \end{eqnarray} $ Next, we can rewrite each of the place values as $1$ plus a bunch of $9$ s: $ \begin{eqnarray} {883275}= &&{8}(99999+1)+ \\&&{8}(9999+1)+ \\&&{3}(999+1)+ \\&&{2}(99+1)+ \\&&{7}(9+1)+ \\&&{5} \end{eqnarray} $ Now if we distribute and rearrange, we get this: $ \begin{eqnarray} {883275}= &&\gray{8\cdot99999}+ \\&&\gray{8\cdot9999}+ \\&&\gray{3\cdot999}+ \\&&\gray{2\cdot99}+ \\&&\gray{7\cdot9}+ \\&& {8}+{8}+{3}+{2}+{7}+{5} \end{eqnarray} $ Any number consisting only of $9$ s is a multiple of $3$ , so the first five terms must all be multiples of $3$ That means that to figure out whether the original number is divisible by $3 $ , all we need to do is add up the digits and see if the sum is divisible by $3$ . In other words, ${883275}$ is divisible by $3$ if ${ 8}+{8}+{3}+{2}+{7}+{5}$ is divisible by $3$ Add the digits of ${883275}$ $ {8}+{8}+{3}+{2}+{7}+{5} = {33} $ If ${33}$ is divisible by $3$ , then ${883275}$ must also be divisible by $3$ ${33}$ is divisible by $3$, therefore ${883275}$ must also be divisible by $3$.